My Certain Hairband Someone
by deku42
Summary: the prequel of "After the Confession" A story where Makishima's phone fell onto the swimming pool, and can't make any contact, messages, phone calls for a whole day, and a certain climber of Hakone Gakuen got worried...


**There are alot of grammatical errors, bare with it...  
And there is a sudden change of POV, again, please bare with it.  
**

* * *

**My Certain Hairband Someone**

It's been eight hours since my phone fell into the swimming pool of the school, and it's been eight hours of non-stop hearing apologies from my three kouhais whenever they saw me, and a non-stop saying of "It's okay sho."It all started with the cycling club visiting the swimming club. There is an activity concerning all of the clubs in the school and the student council president had declared that it would be fun for all the clubs to experience a different activity, aside from our own, and drawing from a box full of club names, Kinjou got the swimming club.

Onoda of all the people, seems to be worried for any reasons I don't know why, he's always like that anyway. I remember Kinjou's words to be friendly with my fellow climber, so to ease his worrying, I asked about the anime figurine he showed me the other time, and the thing work, I guess…, because his usual smile appears in front of me which makes me feel relieved. And the same things happened, but this time with him getting his wallet and pulling the strap anime figure, the small version keychain of his, and started talking about it non-stop.

Naruko and Imaizumi had joined him for reasons I don't why. Then Naruko snatched my phone from my hands and started taking pictures of it beside the swimming pool. Everything got messed up when Naruko and Imaizumi started to fight over my phone, saying the angle is not good and that "Manyu" can't swim.

Now, I'm getting worried for my phone. Then the tragic incident happens. My poor phone slipped from Naruko's hands and fall onto the water.

_OH MY POOR PHONE._

The trio's expressions were instantaneous from shocked, frozen state, snapping, panicking, screaming and crying, well except for Imaizumi. It was really a funny scene, considering I won't find such reactions often, well, of course if not for the incident and if not for my poor phone. Tadokorocchi and Kinjou calmed them by saying that I still have a spare phone at home, which is true anyway, and that it's not a big deal to have lost one. They all looked at me and I gave them a reassuring smirk, I mean smile. My phone was retrieved from the water and Kinjou said that it can still be of used once it had dried up.

And the matter does not end there peacefully. For those eight hours, something's been bothering me. It's like some strong storm is forming and coming my way, that kind of feeling. It's really scary, but aside from that I can't just stop worrying about a certain hairband someone. Sigh. It's been eight hours of anyone not reaching my phone, so maybe, just maybe…, maybe someone is really worried by now. Tadokorocchi said that if it is "him", maybe he'll go all his way to Chiba. There is just no way he's gonna come all his way from Hakone to Chiba, that's four hours riding a train.

There is really no way he's gonna….

I ended my thoughts on that and stare at the clubroom's open window, seeing the blue sky through it. Well, it's not like anything would happen if I don't use a phone for a day right?

After club activities, Onoda handed me my phone. It seems that the trio borrowed a hair dryer from somewhere. He said that they tried drying his phone. I said to him that it's more than enough that they care for their actions and to stop already staying looking guilty for it. The other nods and bid me "See you later Makishima-san."

When I reached home, I threw myself on my bed and tried switching on my phone, and with still no avail of opening, I closed my eyes and started to drift in a deep slumber.

The next day, I attempt to try my phone again, and surprisingly it lit up and seems to be normally working again, well, all thanks to the hair dryer and the trio's concern. After my phone opened a series of buzzes, a series of incoming messages and incoming missed calls made its way on the screen, and all from a certain someone, I felt butterflies make its way in my stomach, and I could feel my face heating up. I bit my lower lip so I couldn't make unnecessary reactions. I closed my phone and put it in my pocket.  
_"I'll deal with you later."_

* * *

On his way to school, Makishima's mind didn't falter in remembering the scene when he had left home. How his phone receives an incredibly insane number of messages and missed calls, how his ringtone sounds like a damage disk playing, how his phone buzzes non-stop, how his face becomes bright red when he accidentally saw it in front of a mirror, how his heart beats rapidly, how he feels butterflies churning in his stomach, how he feels embarrassed and how his lips form into a smile, which is the most natural and most ever, the best smile he didn't imagined he could pull off.

He thought if he could ever pull it off again, once he saw him.

"I wonder how he will react." Makishima blushes a deeper red after realizing what he had just said.

* * *

Upon reaching the school, Makishima headed for the club room not until…

MAKI-CHAN! was what he heard.

Makishima unconsciously look behind him and saw nothing.

Eh?

He felt a small sting in his heart when he saw no one. What is this feeling? My heart feels so heavy.

He grabs his chest and felt a little disappointed.

"Am I imagining things?" that heavy feeling still residing in his chest.

Makishima sigh.

"There's no way he cou—GAAAAAAAAAH!" Makishima felt a force pushing him and he felt himself falling.

A certain hairband someone glomps him from the back, and they both fell on the ground.

There is a loud thud heard on their fall. Makishima groaned and saw the guy on top of him.

It is Toudou, crying like a child full of tears. His cheeks and nose are colored in bright red.

"Maki-chan –hic- M-Ma- *sniff* -ki-chan"

Makishima could feel his heart beating furiously and his face heating up. What is in front of him is his rival, Toudou, and—

_He is crying._

"MAKI-CHAN I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! The whole day I contacted you, I emailed you, I tried everything, I even shouted at Arakita, but still I can't—hic- I don't know what happened to you." Makishima got confused with the mention of Arakita. Really, what happened in Hakogaku yesterday?

"and, I got so worried." tears still falling.

Makishima upon hearing those things felt his cheeks heating up again, this time a much deeper red colored his face. He can't figure out what to say to this man in front of him. Seeing him like that, with a face full of tears and a sincere worried look in his eyes makes Makishima develop an urge to suddenly hug him. The same time he's thinking such thoughts; he realized that Toudou is now wrapped in his arms and covered by his warmth. (Your heart reacts faster than your mind.)

"I'm sorry… I got you worried, sho." and this time he already knows what to do.

Makishima can feel the warmth of the other; he didn't know that hugging someone is a very pleasant feeling. Yet, the other is still sobbing deeper in his chest, Makishima kiss Toudou's hair, knowing it can make the other feel better.

A few minutes have passed and sensing that Toudou has finally calmed down, Makishima free him in his embrace.

"Nee, Maki-chan" Toudou looks straight in Makishima's eyes.

"I demand an explanation." This time, Toudou makes his voice clear. He demands an answer.

"If you're okay, then, DID YOU REALLY BLOCKED MY NUMBER!? ANSWER ME MAKI-CHAN!" Toudou started talking non-stop.

"Huh?" Makishima sweat-dropped on this. He didn't know where did Toudou got that idea—

Oh.

Makishima seems he realized something.

"I think I can barely see what happened back there in Hakogaku." Makishima thought.

"Haa…" Makishima sigh.

But what's in front of him is the usual Toudou he knows, the blabbering and demanding Toudou. I'm glad he's back with his usual self, but did he really needs to ruin the mood earlier? Pfft.

I smiled on that thought.

Suddenly Toudou seems to stop his talking, and when I looked up to him, his face is colored a very bright red.

EHH?!

"Toudou?" I got confused with the sudden expression.

"Maki-chan… You just smiled!"

_Oh. Did I just pull off a smile?_

"I want to see it again Maki-chan! I really like that smile, I want to see it again!"  
"I really like you Maki-chan!"

Given no time for Makishima to process everything Toudou just said, with no further ado, he pulled Toudou closer into a deep kiss.

The kiss they shared lasts a few seconds.

"I knew it now. This is what I feel, for him." Makishima thought to himself.

"I like you too Toudou."

Makishima once again smile, and seeing it a second time, Toudou thought that he wants to see this forever.

Toudou smiled back at him.


End file.
